


The Ark Hospital House for Paranormal Beings

by peelsneels



Series: Bellarke Halloweek [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Halloweek, Halloween, Halloween AU, Is that a thing, Modern AU, get spooky, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peelsneels/pseuds/peelsneels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke scrambled to her feet and opened her mouth, rapidly firing questions at the two ghosts - because honestly what else could they be - but the only noise that came out of her throat was a low whistling noise. She coughed and the woman thumped her back. Could ghosts touch humans? Her paranormal knowledge wasn't great but she was pretty sure that wasn't possible.<br/>“Take it easy blondie, you just woke up. Plus you won’t be able to use your voice until we figure out how you died so I’d save the questions for later.” <br/>Suddenly, Clarke’s vision went white. <br/>‘DEAD? I can’t possibly be dead!! The last thing I remember is that disgusting bathroom…’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ark Hospital House for Paranormal Beings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at bellarke and of course it's halloween themed. Everything is non-beta'd so please give me all the criticism. Also I'm so not a horror person so don't expect much gore?

Clarke groaned and sat up. Her head was pounding and she really wanted a cheeseburger and ibuprofen. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself face to face with a glowing, translucent boy with floppy hair and goggles perched on his head. He grinned and launched into a speech.

“Welcome. You are our newest resident and before we introduce ourselves, it is mandatory for you to listen to the hospital introduction. The Ark Hospital is considered one of the most haunted places in the state of Maryland. Which is saying a lot considering the number of Revolutionary and Civil War battlefields scattered across the state. Several paranormal incidents have been recorded but there was never any confirmed visual documentation of activity, seeing as no digital devices could function within two miles of the estate the hospital sat on. At least once a year, a bunch of teenagers could be found lost in the woods surrounding the hospital, disoriented and having lost any memory of the previous night. The Ark Hospital was founded in 1786, following the success of the revo-” 

“Jasper shut up with the introduction, we talked about this.” A dark-haired woman appeared from the shadows and Clarke jumped. Her head was still pounding but her brain had caught up with the situation; she was currently stuck in a very old and obviously abandoned hospital room. 

_And there were two floating, translucent, glowing_ _people in front of her._

Clarke scrambled to her feet and opened her mouth, rapidly firing questions at the two ghosts - because honestly what else could they be - but the only noise that came out of her throat was a low whistling noise. She coughed and the woman thumped her back. Could ghosts touch humans? Her paranormal knowledge wasn't great but she was pretty sure that wasn't possible.

“Take it easy blondie, you just woke up. Plus you won’t be able to use your voice until we figure out how you died so I’d save the questions for later.” 

Suddenly, Clarke’s vision went white. 

_‘DEAD? I can’t possibly be dead!! The last thing I remember is that disgusting bathroom…’_ During Clarke’s inner monologue, she’d jumped up from the really old and rusty looking cot and started to pace around the room. Except… she wasn’t really pacing, it was more like floating in a circle. She shook her head and sat back down on the cot - or floated on it, who knows - and stared blankly at the woman in front of her, not knowing what else to do. The woman cleared her throat and perched on a nightstand nearby. 

“Okay blondie, this is the part where we play charades and figure out how you died. Jasper can you bring Bellamy and Octavia, they really have a knack for these things.” Jasper nodded and disappeared through a wall. The woman looked back at Clarke, who still seemed a bit shellshocked. 

“So I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise this whole process gets a lot easier when you can actually use your voice. I’m Raven by the way, used to live in a shack across town - well when this used to be a town back in the 1800s. Died by electrocuting myself on a new automobile that I was a little too interested in.” She shrugged and moved to lay back on the bed. Clarke brought her knees up to her chest and rocked about. There wasn’t really much she could convey without her voice. Raven seemed to understand and filled the silence with meaningless facts about the premises until Jasper banged open the door and flounced in with two new ghosts and a very solid looking human trailing behind. Clarke raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“Rookie ghost, this is Bellamy and Octavia, our earliest residents of the Ark Hospital Ghost House. And this is Monty who is extremely alive but also immortal because some experiments end better than others.” Monty waved shyly and set a bunch of weird spy-looking equipment down near Clarke. 

“Don’t worry about the equipment, it’ll just help us figure out what happened to you so we can move on to bonding and also rules and regulations of the ghost house.” Behind Jasper, Clarke could see Bellamy and Octavia rolling their eyes in exasperation. Bellamy was tan and freckled, as much as a ghost could be, with thick curly black hair and deep brown eyes, while Octavia was all delicate features and tiny braids pulled back to give her sharp angles. Octavia sighed and flopped on the bed next to Raven, covering her eyes. 

“Let’s get this over with guys, I have a plan for Halloween and I won’t delay it!” Raven rolled her eyes and sat up, crossing her legs and staring intensely at Clarke. Clarke froze, as if that would stop Raven’s staring but it didn’t and eventually Raven pulled back and sighed. 

“I’m not seeing any obvious pointers to how she died. You know, a little blood splatter wouldn’t hurt!” Jasper floated closer to Clarke and poked her cheek, before she swatted him away. The incorporeal thing didn’t work on other ghostly items it appeared. 

“Why don’t we just play charades, this whole staring at the girl until she explodes thing isn’t really working.” The statement came from Bellamy, who was casually leaning on the doorframe, as if he wouldn’t fall through it if he wasn’t concentrating. Clarke narrowed her eyes; she knew boys like Bellamy while she was alive, how much worse would they be in the afterlife that goes on forever? But Octavia was nodding and looking at her, waiting for her to act out her death, which by the way was not something that she knew. 

She blinked and shrugged slowly to which Octavia groaned. 

“Are you telling me you don’t even know how you died? Are we supposed to just guess every single way a person can die?” 

Raven flopped back down on the bed and chuckled, “Well we better get comfortable then.” There was a collective groan and then Jasper started rambling. 

“Well there’s always the good old electrocution. OH, or asphyxiation, that doesn’t tend to leave marks until you were strangled. Hey have you been a chemical plant recently?” 

“Don’t be stupid Jasper, there isn’t even a chemical plant nearby.” Jasper looked affronted and suddenly he and Raven were in a heated argument about whether Clarke could’ve been out of state and still transported here. Monty sighed and pulled out his weird spy briefcase thing and gestured Clarke towards him, holding out a wire. Clarke raised an eyebrow, she hadn’t been here that long but she was pretty sure she couldn’t hold onto physical items. 

“Oh don’t worry, it’s made for paranormal entities.” Clarke reached out and was surprised to feel the wire resting in her hand. Monty flicked a switch on the computer inside his briefcase and her vitals popped up on the screen. Were they vitals anymore now that she was dead? More questions to be answered later. 

“Okay, since she has no idea how she died, we’re going to start with facts about her. Do you think you could help us figure out your name? I’d feel better calling you a real name, not blondie or her.” Clarke smiled at Monty, he was slowly becoming her favourite person. 

She stepped back and mimicked paddling a boat and put one hand to her head, as if surveying the land. 

“Uhhh paddling? White water rafting! Wait that’s not a name.” Jasper furrowed his brow in concentration. Trying to make more sense, Clarke made the St. Louis arch with her hands. 

“Oh that’s the arch in St. Louis! Wait your name isn’t Louis is it, because that would be unfortunate…” Octavia trailed off sheepishly. Clarke rolled her eyes and went back to paddling and mimicking planting a flag in the ground. 

“That’s definitely Lewis and Clark, but both of those are boys’ names.” Bellamy looked at her confusion, but Clarke shrugged. He laughed in disbelief.

“Wait your name is Clark??” Clarke swirled an ‘e’ into the air and Bellamy raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh Clarke with an ‘e’, so much more feminine.” Clarke glared at him, would’ve told him his name is literally French for ‘pretty friend’ and _fuck your misogynistic bullshit_. But alas she had no voice. Thankfully, Octavia apparently did not take any of her brother’s crap. 

“Shut up Bell, your name has _Belle_ in it. Plus what’s wrong with having a non-feminine name? Are you telling me that for all your teachings about gender equality you’re going to regress to judging peoples’ names?” Bellamy looked a tiny bit ashamed but he crossed his arms and glared at Clarke instead. 

“Can we just finish this, I have stuff to get back to.” Raven snorted. 

“You mean finished the Aeneid for the 149th time? Come on Bellamy, get a life. Or an afterlife. You know.” Jasper snickered and leaned over Monty to look at the statistics on the screen. 

“Well it says here that Clarke died a few miles away. We could totally take her there and figure it out right? She can’t have been dead for more than a few hours.” Everyone looked at Clarke for confirmation. She shrugged again, seeing her dead body wouldn’t really be the worst thing she’s ever seen. Raven nodded and grabbed her hand; before Clarke could even question what was happening, she found herself floating above the house where she’d been searching for the caretakers of a little girl who’d been left at her hospital without anything. The closer she got to the house, the more antsy she felt. She felt a tug at her hand and looked up to see Bellamy had replaced Raven. She jerked away slightly but relaxed when Bellamy gave her a lopsided smile. 

“Sorry about this but seeing as I’ve been a ghost the longest, I’m probably the best bet for keeping you grounded and not turning into an evil spirit because you returned to your final resting place too early.” Clarke bit her lip and nodded, she could already feel a swell of anger rising just from being outside the place. Together, they floated into the second story of the house with the rest of the crew following close behind. Inside, Clarke tugged them towards the bathroom because that’s where she remembered being last. The walls creaked in the breeze and flakes of paint floated down from the ceiling. She felt a familiar surge of anger, the same one she’d felt when she came here the first time, anger at the obvious disregard the caretakers had of the child and of their home. She stopped in front of the bathroom door and stared at it for a full minute before someone cleared their throat. Raven inched forward and laid a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright if you don’t want to go in, we can figure out what happened and come back and tell you.” Clarke shook her head and moved forward, bringing Bellamy with her by extension. She passed through the door with ease but abruptly stopped at the scene in front of her. 

Lying on the ground next to the bathtub in a heap was Clarke’s body, her physical body, still clad in her scrubs and hair in a braid. She wasn’t sure if ghosts could even cry but Clarke felt the familiar tingling behind her eyes and she turned towards the mirror to compose herself. Even though she couldn’t even see herself, she could still make out blonde hair in the corner and she shuddered. 

Bellamy awkwardly shuffled behind her and brought his hand up to her shoulder hesitantly. 

“Being able to see yourself dead isn’t exactly something that people assume will after when they die. It’s alright to be overwhelmed.” Clarke glanced back at Bellamy; his tone made it sound like he knew exactly what was going on in her head. He sighed and leaned against the counter. 

“The reason Octavia and I are both ghosts is my fault. We were sold off to a family nearby as servants and - well it was the 1700s and people didn’t like anyone who wasn’t white so we weren’t exactly treated amazingly. One night one of the sons tried to force himself onto O so I decided it was time to leave. We ended up finding shelter in the newly built Ark Hospital. It was still being constructed so it was empty, but I didn’t know that it was also being built with new technology that involved using gasoline. That night, both of us died in our sleep due to carbon monoxide poisoning and a few minutes later I found myself floating above our bodies, O still clutching to me like she used to when we were kids. It’s a traumatizing experience Clarke, but it won’t last very long.” Clarke drew in a breath, she knew about the story of the runaway siblings who were found in the basement of the Ark Hospital a week after their death but she had no idea they would stick around. Bellamy patted her shoulder and lifted his hand to his hair; Clarke found that she missed the heavy weight of his hand, it anchored her when her entire being was intangible. 

She gulped and looked back at her body, scanning for any signs of injury in her methodical way; her dad used to call it her doctor-mode but Clarke knew it was keep away emotions that could compromise her abilities. 

The only thing she could see was a patch of blood at the back of her head. She instinctively raised a hand to the back of her head and felt a crack at the base of her skull. It was entirely possible that she had fallen and cracked her head but there’s no way she would’ve landed like that. Before she could examine the body - her body - more closely, the sound of footsteps approaching caused Bellamy to yank her up and float through the doorway to see Jasper and Raven peeking down the stairs and Octavia gesturing them to stay where they were. The footsteps paused and Clarke froze when she heard that voice. That voice which she heard when she was sneaking through house the last time. She turned her wide eyes to Bellamy, but he was staring at the new - very human - person trudging down the hallway with a large bag. They floated out of the way when he opened the bathroom door and watched him dragged Clarke’s body into it and wrap it with a large rope. 

Octavia was mouthing expletives and she peered out the window to watch the man shut the bag into the trunk of his car and drive away. 

“Well looks like we know what killed Clarke here. She was murdered. In the bathroom. Of a really creepy house. Clarke I know you have a lot of questions but so do we.” Jasper looked at Clarke and although she felt no rush or sudden change, this time when she opened her mouth Clarke was able to vocalize actual words and not ghoulish moans. She glanced at Bellamy and smiled wickedly. 

“Now I heard that you guys have a great Halloween planned but how do you feel about haunting a man into confessing his crimes?” Bellamy grinned at her as they transported back to the Ark Hospital, squeezing her hand. Maybe becoming a ghost wasn’t the worst thing to happen to her. 

~ ~ 

 

Three days later, the Ark police department published a statement that not only had they found the murderer of Ark’s only Clarke Griffin, but also the children he’s kidnapped and used as child slaves. He confessed to his crimes quite easily, muttering something about ‘keeping the damn Ark ghosts away from him’. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? please tell me.


End file.
